Snickers, Candy, and GeekBabies
by butterflied4life
Summary: The team gives their opinions on the CSI ff world. GSR, despite the title.


**Title: **Snickers, Candy, and GeekBabies

**Author: **butterflied4life, a.k.a. Kristen

**Rating: **PG-13/Teen

**Pairing: **Grissom and Sara, but other pairings are mentioned

**Spoilers: **None

**Summary: **This was written as a birthday fic for Keegan Elizabeth, my wonderful, supportive, lovely beta. Thanks _so _much for everything you do, dah-ling!!

I partly got the idea for the story from MissFrostPL's videos on YouTube, which are hilarious if you are familiar with (CSI) fanfic terms.

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I own CSI, just like I'm married to Zac Efron. Not.

**A/N: **Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of uncontrollable laughter floated from the break room as Grissom and Sara walked past. Grissom had his arm wrapped protectively around Sara's shoulders, and her arm was slung around his waist. When they heard the noise, they paused to look inside the break room.

Greg, Warrick, and Nick were crowded around Greg's laptop laughing hysterically and slapping each other on the back. Catherine and Brass, who were seated in chairs nearby, were chuckling themselves.

After watching them for a moment and realizing that they were unaware they were being watched, Grissom released Sara and walked quickly over to the guys, who were still studying the computer screen. Placing one hand on Nick's shoulder and the other on Warrick's, he said in his best supervisor voice (the one that Sara called his "Trying to be impressive" voice and Greg called his "Oh shit, I'm in trouble" voice), "Is there something I should be aware of?"

Greg glanced back at Grissom and Sara a little guiltily. "Ummm, well, actually…" he broke into laughter again. After a few seconds he composed himself, coughing a couple times for good measure. "We were just surfing the Internet and we found a bunch of websites about us. It's got all sorts of pairings and fanfiction and fanart and that kind of stuff.

"Pairings?"

"Yeah, you know, two people in a romantic relationship, or who you want to be in a romantic relationship. They've all got different names. Like, here's one called PureJoy, a.k.a. GCR a.k.a. Grillows. It's the pairing for you and Catherine."

Grissom's eyebrows shot up while Catherine nearly choked on her Coke.

"You mean, me, Catherine Willows, and Gil Grissom?" Greg nodded. "That's, that's just screwed up. No, not screwed—like that . . . I mean . . ." But the guys had already started laughing again.

Sara couldn't resist a little chuckle herself as she took a seat on the couch. Grissom turned and walked over to the couch to sit beside her, taking a moment to smirk a little. Sara punched him lightly on the arm.

"It's not funny, Gil," she complained. "When I first came here I really thought there might be something between you and Catherine. You two _are _pretty close. Somebody who's not around you guys every day might not understand your relationship."

Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _Sara_," Greg, who hadn't really been listening to the conversation, whined. "This is _so_ unfair. You get all the really hot pairings."

This time both Grissom _and _Sara's eyebrows shot up. "Greg, please continue," Grissom said dryly. "I can't wait to see who Sara's supposedly in love with. Let me guess, Hodges?"

"Noooo," Greg replied. "There's Sara and Nick, which is Snickers. Then there's Sara and me, which is Sandles and a _whole _lot hotter."

Warrick hooted. "That goes to show how much _that _pairing sucks! Who wants to be named after dorky sandals?"

Greg glared at him and continued. "For your information, there's a large fanbase for Sandles."

At this point Sara was glaring daggers at Greg. "Greg, let me nip that little fantasy in the bud once and for all. I am never going to date you. I'm sorry, but you're like a little brother to me. You can post _that_ on your Sandles website."

Greg blushed. "M-moving on, for the slash pairings, that's the gay pairings to you non-fans, there's Sara and Sofia, Sara and Catherine, and Sara and, oooh, Lady Heather. God, Sara, if all gay couples were that hot, I'd be totally for gay marriage. Hmm, here's Sara and Brass. There's even a couple little stories with Sara and Warrick. Oh," his voice dropped, "and then there's always Sara and Grissom. There's whole _websites_ dedicated to GSR." Greg's eyes widened as something on the website caught his eye. "One girl made an icon that says 'Dr. Grissom is my Dr. McDreamy'."

Greg's pronouncement caused everyone in the room to make sounds of disgust.

Realizing that her husband's pride had quite possible been seriously injured, Sara got and up and sat on his lap, facing him. "It only matters if one person thinks you're hot, babe, and that's me. And according to me, you're smokin'." She then proceeded to initiate a make-out session with Grissom that made everyone in the room squirm a little.

"Guys, you'd better stop before this progresses to an NC-17 rating. My, my, looky here, there's a list of the top 10 places for Sara and Grissom to get it on while at work. Should I read them?"

Grissom and Sara were too stunned to protest, so Nick started reading them.

"Number One is Grissom's office. Number Two is the supply closet. Number Three is the showers, with the locker room following close behi—"

"Nick, that's quite enough. Why don't you read about someone else?"

Catherine piped in, "Yeah, like me. What are my pairings?"

This time Greg beat Nick to it. "The obvious one is you and Warrick. We already discussed GCR. Other than that, there's only you and Lady Heather, and-and—"

"Yeeeessssss?"

Greg squirmed in his chair. "Warrick, you read it."

Warrick rolled his eyes. "The other one is Candy, or you and Wendy."

Catherine jumped up and practically ran out of the room. "I am going to strangle Wendy. I _knew _she had a thing for me. No wonder she always . . ." Her voice died away as she rushed down the hall.

Everyone took a moment to laugh at Catherine's expense. Greg laughed so hard he started coughing and had to down a cup of his Hawaiian Blue Coffee.

By this time Catherine had returned from her search. "Of course she was nowhere to be found," she explained. "But that doesn't mean . . . oh, never mind."

Greg returned to his laptop and started reading once more. "As for the other major pairings, Brass and Lady Heather has a large following. You into whips and handcuffs, Brass?"

"Not in that particular light, no." Brass's voice indicated that was the end of _that _discussion.

Warrick read next. "Oops, Greg, looks like you missed one. That would be you and Nicky." Once again, the whole room erupted into laughter, except the two men under discussion.

Greg started talking hurriedly, eager to move on. "Well, that's about it for the pairings. As a whole, we are lovingly referred to as 'geeks'. Therefore, many things concerning us involve the words 'geek' or 'geeks'. For instance, geeklove. The product of geeklove is a geekbaby."

"And that brings something up," Grissom broke in, sliding his arm around Sara's shoulders. "Sara and I have something to tell you." He waited for Catherine's squealing to die down and continued. "We are going to have a geekbaby of our own."

"She will be Abby if she's a girl, and Steven if he's a boy," Sara confirmed.

To this Catherine shouted "Yes!" and Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Brass groaned. Grissom and Sara looked confused.

"You see," Catherine explained, "we figured out Sara was pregnant. The obvious thing to do was to bet on names. As for girls, Nick and Brass bet it would be Lauren, Warrick bet on Michelle, and Greg bet on Grace. _I_, however, bet her name would be Abby!"

"Catherine, for some reason I think that wasn't just a coincidence," said Brass. "Out of some thousands of female names, you just happened to pick the right one. Yeah right."

Catherine ignored him and made a mental note to never let anyone know she had heard Grissom and Sara discussing baby names a couple days ago.

Greg spoke up. "Well, we wish you the best of luck! I don't know how much luck you'll have, though, with your baby having four uncles and one aunt."

Grissom and Sara smiled at each other. "Oh, I'm sure our baby won't mind her large family a bit," Sara said. "She'll grow to love you as much as we do." And with that, Grissom kissed her.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I know it's been a really long time since I've posted a story, and I'm so sorry! Therefore, I will send any and all reviews and sneakpeek of the next story. Deal?

**A/N 3: **Oops! The first time I posted this I forgot to thank Becky for beta'ing this story. She helped me out in a jam, and I really appreciate it. Thanks, Becky!


End file.
